choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Sky Country, Book 1
Big Sky Country, Book 1 is the first book of the Big Sky Country series. It is followed by Big Sky Country, Book 2. Summary When your car breaks down in rural Montana, you're stranded on the roadside... until a certain cowboy comes riding up. Chapters 'Chapter 1: Country Roads' When your car breaks down in rural Montana, you're stranded on the roadside... until a certain cowboy comes riding up. 'Chapter 2: Moonlight Moonshine' You're invited to dinner with the Oakley clan... but family tensions are running hot! 'Chapter 3: Welcome to Sweetridge' A trip into town is a chance to get to know more about Dallas... and meet some of Sweetridge's quirky residents! 'Chapter 4: Helping Hands' A fight between the Oakley brothers complicates life on the ranch... as does a farmhand defecting to the Mendozas! 'Chapter 5: Fair Play' There's only one way to get $10,000 in time. Win at the Fair... and win big! 'Chapter 6: All's Fair' It's time for the State Fair... but can you bring home the grand prize? 'Chapter 7: Back in the Saddle' Sawyer's ready to make a big bet to save the ranch... but will he lose it all? 'Chapter 8: City Slickers' The whole gang saddles up for a trip to the city... but a surprising visitor awaits them! 'Chapter 9: A Hell of an Offer' The Oakleys receive an unexpected offer... or is it an ultimatum? 'Chapter 10: Hitting the Trail' At Cliff's request, the Oakley crew has just one choice.... to hike the Lonely Pine Trail! 'Chapter 11: Trials of the Trail' Unexpected dangers threaten the Lonely Pine hike... but a family secret awaits you at the top! 'Chapter 12: Fugitive Blues' Back in town, the Oakley clan is reunited... but a sinister figure from Dallas' past threatens everything! 'Chapter 13: Fire and Ice' Just when things look like they couldn't get worse, a snap blizzards (sic) hits the Oakley ranch! 'Chapter 14: End of the Line' Cliff makes a shocking decision about the fate of the farm, and everyone faces the consequences. 'Chapter 15: High Noon' Brooklynne's got a plan to save the ranch... but you'll have to pull the con of the century to do it! 'Chapter 16: Hoedown Heartache' A shocking call from your past forces a decision... one that'll shape the future of the Oakley Ranch! Gallery Sneak Peeks Chapter5SneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 5 Sneak Peek BSCChapter11SneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 11 Sneak Peek BSCChapter13SneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 13 Sneak Peek BSCCh.15SneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 15 Sneak Peek Ch.16BSCSneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 16 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information AcrosstheVoidandbigskycountry.png|Summary of Big Sky Country Chooseyourgenderinnewbooksjuly302018.jpg|Confirmation of Gender of Choice in Across The Void & Big Sky Country Big Sky Country-Across The Void.png|Sneak Peek at Big Sky Country's Book Cover Thelistofreleasesinthefall2018.png|List of Fall 2018 Releases AddforBigSkyCountry.jpeg|Ad for Big Sky Country with a Female MC BigSkyCountryPosterwithReleaseDate.png|Big Sky Country cover w/ release date InstagramsneakpeekofBigSkyCountry.png|Sneak Peek via Instagram Choices Update 2.3.7.jpg|More info on Current Books and Upcoming ones Big Sky Country Ch1 Reveal.jpg|Chapter 1 Reveal Big Sky Country Sneak Peek.jpg|Sneak Peek #1 BigSkyCountrySecondSneakPeek.jpg|Sneak Peek #2 BigSkyCountryThirdSneakPeek.jpg|Sneak Peek #3 Locations featured in Big Sky Country OakleyRanchBSC.png|Oakley Ranch (Daytime) Howard'sPeak.png|Howard's Peak NewlyrenovatedOakleyFarmonBSC.png|Newly renovated Oakley Barn (Outside) InsideOfPreremodelitationofOakleyBarn.png|Inside of the Oakley Barn WildHorseonBSC.png|Open Area w/ Wild Horses FairgroundsinBigSkyCountry.jpg|Fairgrounds BigSkyCountryRodeoPartOne.jpg|Rodeo Area in Fairgrounds BigSkyCountryRodeoPartTwo.jpg|Another side of the Rodeo Oakleyfarminflames.png|Oakley Barn in flames RooftopoftheOakley'shouse.png|Rooftop of the Oakley's house Miscellaneous InappannouncementforBSC.png|In-App announcement InstagramannouncementofBSC.png|Announcement for Big Sky Country on Instagram Big_Sky_Country_Intro.png|In-Game Cover SpikethepottedCactus.png|Spike, MC's potted Cactus HuntersStewinBSC.png|Sawyer's Hunter Stew BigSkyCountrywriters.png|Big Sky Country Writers Part I AnotherShotoftheBSCWriters.png|Big Sky Country Writers Part II ChelsanexttoBigSoyCountryandAcrosstheVoid.png|Chelsa Next to ATV and BSC Posters Celebrationofalltherecentreleaces.png|PB Celebrates recent releases Screenshot 20181004-200231 Choices.jpg|Ch. 4 Summary of Big Sky Country gets fixed BigSkyCountryfromInstaLive.png|Big Sky Country from Q&A on Insta BigSkyCountryKittens.png| Kittens on BSC in Ch. 4 WesternTanageronBSC.png| Western Tanager bird in Ch. 5 ApplefromtheorchardintheOakleyFarm.png|Apple from Oakley Farm Orchard in Ch. 9 GroupPicinBSCwithFemaleMC.jpg|Group Pic w/ Female MC BSC-Male-MC-Group-Selfie.png|Group Pic w/ Male MC John_Cliff_Oakley_Carving_in_Ch_11.png|John + Cliff Oakley Carving in Ch 11 Dallaswantedposter.png|Chris Dallas James Wanted poster BSC1&HRCCover.jpg|The book cover that "inspired" BSC 1's cover Promotional Videos Choices - Big Sky Country, Book 1 Teaser 1 Choices - Big Sky Country, Book 1 Teaser 2 Spoilers * On July 30, 2018, a sneak peek of the book cover alongside Across the Void was revealed with a summary of the book as well. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1024072892164624384 ** On this same day, it was confirmed that you can play as Male or Female in this book. https://twitter.com/ImRealFrosty/status/1024073649148424193 * On September 12, 2018, a trailer for Big Sky Country revealed it will be premiering on Friday, September 21st, 2018.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1039967850989936640 ** The summaries for the first two chapters were revealed on the same day. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1040054925114241024 * On September 14, 2018, a sneak peek of a picture with the writing "Wish you were here! xoxo" was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1040729618095861760 * On September 17, 2018, a second sneak peek of a picture with the writing "made some new friends" was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1041810493260693506 ** It hinted at the MC for this book using the same face models as those from Bloodbound. * On September 18, 2018, a third sneak peek of a picture with the writing that says, "Stopped by the Mendoza Ranch today!" was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1042144850877923329 * On September 20, 2018, a final sneak peek was released in the form of a promotional video for the book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1042876650977865728 * On September 24, 2018, PB hosted a party for September birthdays and to celebrate their recent releases. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1044340079836094464 * On October 4, 2018, the summary for Chapter 4 was finally fixed to say "Oakley brothers" instead of "Duke Brothers". * On December 6, 2018, a sneak peek for Chapter 13 was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1070779540622860289 * On December 10, 2018, PB celebrated the new update, the launch of The Heist: Monaco and the December birthdays.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1072250298037489666 * On December 19, 2018, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 15. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1075558357988044805 * On December 26, 2018, a sneak peek for Chapter 16 was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1078013568774098944 * On July 1, 2019, the book cover for its sequel was revealed, along with the official premiere date being Saturday, July 13th.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1145856483935997953? ** On the same day, people on Reddit & Twitter pointed out the similarities between the BSC 1 cover and a book cover titled Hard Riding Cowboy, written by Maisey Yates. ** On July 2, 2019, Ms. Yates replied to a user on Twitter where she revealed that Pixelberry had not, in fact, asked for her permission to use the covers as inspiration. https://twitter.com/maiseyyates/status/1146138600758628352 ** On July 5, 2019, via Choices Insiders, PB announced the new Book 2 release date of July 27, 2019. ** On July 17, 2019, Choices tweeted a new teaser video that revealed the new cover for the sequel. Trivia * The book's title comes from one of the state of Montana's nicknames. * A premium scene in Chapter 3 makes a reference to Endless Summer when Colt lists off the series of ways he believes the world will end. * In a premium scene of Chapter 6, if you choose to play carnival games with Dallas and then choose a prize, you can Dallas get you a "Dopey-looking cat" plushie - which is a plushie version of Dopey Cat, the protagonist of the game of the same name that was created by Mark Collins from the LoveHacks series. * In Chapter 10, Curly makes a reference to the 1990 film Home Alone. * In Chapter 13, Curly makes a reference to actor Jason Momoa who portrayed Khal Drogo on Game of Thrones, as well as Aquaman in the film of the same name. The latter was released in China on the very same day as Chapter 13 (both came out on December 7, 2018) and in other countries later in the same month. * At the end of Chapter 15, it was confirmed that this book would be ending the following week, on December 28, 2018. * At the end of Chapter 16, it is revealed that Big Sky Country would receive a second book, making this a series instead of a standalone. ** The Book 2 confirmation includes the question "Will you be Keepin' Up with the Oakleys?", which is a reference to American reality television show Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Big Sky Country, Book 1 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:Big Sky Country Category:Romance Category:Western Category:Gender of Choice Lead